It is becoming increasingly common to use sensors in daily life. Additionally, it is becoming more common to pair sensors with mobile phones. A problem that arises is that sensors create a large amount of data and storing, processing and transferring that data is resource intensive. For example, pairing several sensors and external devices to a mobile phone can easily drain the phone's battery and slow down the phone by using a significant portion of the phone's processing power. Additionally, there is a drive to make sensors smaller and lighter. It is difficult to achieve these goals while keeping processing power and information storage within sensors or mobile phones.